OneShot Realidade Excitante
by JessVanC
Summary: Nova experiência? Orgia? Sexo dentro de um elevador? Sim, sim, e sim. Um deus grego que deixaria qualquer mulher excitada apenas com o olhar. Admito, fui usada e me satisfiz, porém, depois de tudo o que senti, quem se iria importar!


Quem diria que eu, Isabella Swan, viria a uma festa desse tipo. Eu sempre fui uma garota maluca mas nunca tinha entrado num lugar como esse.

Agora você fica se perguntando de que lugar eu estou falando. Acertei?

Eu passo a explicar. Estava eu decidida a não sair de casa quando recebo uma ligação de uma das minhas melhores amigas, Tânya, dizendo que iria haver uma festa imperdível na casa de um menino lá da faculdade. Eu sempre me empolgo com esse tipo de coisa, desde que haja muita bebida e muita música eu tô dentro.

- Pode deixar amiga, eu tou nessa. – respondi com um sorrisinho.

- Assim que se fala Bellita! – berrou uma Tânya totalmente entusiasmada.

- Até depois. Beijos – terminei a ligação.

Após a chamada dessa maluca, comecei a me arranjar pois eu queria arrasar essa noite.

Uma das coisas que todos sabem é que eu fico com muitos mas me apaixono por poucos. Eu gosto de me divertir, aproveitar a vida da melhor maneira possível e sem compromissos.

Se um garoto dorme com muitas é um garanhão. Se uma garota dorme com muitos é uma vagabunda. Isso é machismo e essa é uma palavra que não entra no meu dicionário. Então se você pergunta o que eu acho desse papo de sexo casual eu acho que qualquer um pode aproveitar. Direitos iguais é o meu lema e nada me faz mudar de ideias.

Coloquei um look básico, um vestido nem muito recatado, nem muito provocante, mas que me conseguia deixar ainda mais chamativa. Os garotos amam essa minha faceta de santinha que logo, logo muda de figura. É gente se acostumem que essa sou eu. Não tenho preconceitos mas nunca fiz certas coisas na vida, embora esteja aberta a sugestões.

Continuei me preparando para a tal festa e fiz uma maquilhagem forte, nisso eu gostava de exagerar. Calcei umas botas lindas que eu tinha recebido da minha mãe, cano alto e com salto. Peguei numa bolsa e coloquei tudo o que necessitava dentro dela.

Saí rapidamente de casa, entrei no carro e rumei até à casa de Tânya. Tinha ficado de ir buscar a minha amiga e de lá partiríamos até à casa de Mike, o garoto que estava dando a festa.

Ao chegar perto da sua moradia pude escutar a música que batia intensamente do lado interno da casa. Adorava o facto de não existirem vizinhos nas proximidades, caso contrário seria difícil manter o volume daquela altura.

Sai do carro, acompanhada por Tânya e dirigimo-nos até à porta de entrada. Nem foi preciso bater pois assim que chegámos perto vimos que a porta tinha a chave do lado de fora. Realmente, com uma casa cheia de gente o que não iria acontecer era um assalto. Entramos rapidamente e deparei-me com algo que não esperava.

Era completamente usual, nas festas onde eu já tinha estado, ver casais se comendo, literalmente na frente de todo o mundo, haverem lésbicas e gays fazendo o mesmo e coisas do tipo. Como eu disse eu não discrimino ninguém e acho que cada um é livre para experimentar o que quiser. Agora eu pergunto o que havia diferente nessa festa? Bom em primeiro lugar eu nem consigo verificar quem é homem e quem é mulher, simplesmente está havendo uma orgia nessa casa e eu nunca tinha estado em nenhuma.

Nesse momento me senti uma voyeur. Fiquei parada apreciando tudo o que estava acontecendo.

De um lado podia visualizar perfeitamente bem, um grande grupo de pessoas se masturbando em círculo. Ou seja, aquilo que é mais conhecido por colar de prostitutas. Eu nunca na vida tinha visto uma coisa do género. Claro que eu não sou santa e é óbvio que sei que esse tipo de coisa existe, porém nunca tinha estado tão perto de algo assim.

Continuando a observar a sala, encontrei várias mulheres em situações iguais, _sofrendo _penetrações duplas e gemendo tão alto que até eu me pude sentir húmida apenas de observar.

Não vou continuar enumerando todos os tipos de práticas sexuais que estavam sendo praticadas naquela sala, embora possa garantir que existiam muito mais do que as que referi.

Eu admito que estava ficando muito excitada mas não sei se teria coragem de fazer parte de uma coisa daquelas. Tudo bem que eu sou maluca mas não tanto. Conseguia sentir o suor de cada pessoa presente naquela sala, os gemidos de satisfação, os gritos de alivio e o som dos corpos chocando entre si.

_Droga, porque é que eu tinha que virar santinha justo agora? _

Eu sabia que não podia ficar ali apenas olhando. Era apenas questão de segundos até que fosse puxada para dentro de todo aquele antro de perdição. Olhei para o lado à procura de Tânya e pude perceber que ela já se estava aliviando com uma mulher num dos sofás do canto. É, eu esqueci de avisar que ela era lésbica e que era completamente desinibida em relação a esse típico sexo em público.

Estava decidida a ir embora, eu sentia uma forte necessidade de sair daquele lugar, não por não estar gostando do que via mas eu precisava de mais. Eu queria que um homem me agarrasse e me deixasse completamente rendida aos seus pés. Queria gozar, como nunca e não escondia o meu desânimo em saber que provavelmente não teria essa sorte essa noite. Todo o mundo estava bem ocupado e não via outra alternativa a não ser ir embora.

No momento em que estava prestes a virar-me o meu olhar se perdeu diante _aquela perfeição. _Ele era _o cara_. Perfeição existe mesmo e nem foi preciso chegar ao céu. Estava bem na minha frente me explorando com o seu olhar. Ele era um deus grego em forma de gente. Tinha por volta de 1.85m, olhos verdes penetrantes, uma boca super chamativa e muito bem delineada, um cabelo revolto que lhe dava um charme incrível e um corpo, bem nem sei como defini-lo, era um corpo perfeito, completamente definido e que atraia qualquer um não sua direcção. Claro que já para não falar _no resto_ se é que me entendem.

Se lembram ainda do lugar onde eu estava? Exacto, ele também fazia parte da sururuba. Pelo que deu para ver ele estava apenas dando prazer a várias mulheres que estavam ao seu redor. O que me despertou à atenção é que apenas uma loira era penetrada e gemia como uma cachorra vendo bem o quanto as outras permaneciam como gatas no cio.

Eu estava completamente _encharcada_ só de observar o modo glorioso em que ele estocava a mulher, utilizando ao mesmo tempo as suas mãos para estimular as outras. Ele fazia tudo com mestria e eu estava completamente hipnotizada olhando para os seus actos.

Percebi quando a mulher gozou e se descolou do corpo dele. Tinha quase certeza de que eles eram um casal. 1º porque ele só _ficava_ dentro dela. 2º as outras olhavam-na com inveja. 3º a maneira como ela o largou, entendia-se que ela poderia voltar a ter aquele prazer na hora que bem quisesse.

Poucos minutos se passaram até que reparei que a loira caminhava na minha direcção.

- Oi, meu nome é Jane. Prazer! – disse com um tom prazeroso.

- Isabella. Mas pode me tratar apenas por Bella. – respondi imediatamente.

- Então Bella, eu estava observando você e vi que estava bem interessada naquilo que eu estava fazendo. Correcto? – perguntou curiosa e desejosa pela minha resposta, pelo que eu consegui perceber.

- Bom, na verdade.. Er.. Eu nunca tinha visto esse tipo de coisa ao vivo e a cores entende? Estava um pouco curiosa. É isso. – resolvi falar a verdade, até porque não tinha nada a temer.

- Quer parar de assistir e participar? – questionou e em seguida continuou a falar – Eu não costumo chamar ninguém, só muito de vez em quando, o que acontece é que elas simplesmente não o largam – disse apontando na direcção do _homem perfeição _– embora todas saibam que apenas se podem contentar com os seus dedos, se é que me entende. – deu um sorrisinho sacana.

- Oh entendo sim. – continuei sem dar resposta à sua pergunta – É seu namorado?

- Meu namorado? – soltou uma gargalhada – Não minha querida. É meu marido mesmo. Gostou do material certo? – perguntou com um ar de superioridade. – Não se preocupa, eu sei que todas gostam mesmo. Olhar não tira pedaço, e mesmo que tirasse, eu me garanto. – sorriu presunçosa.

- Se eu tivesse um desses, não o deixava assim tão livre. Vai que o seu azar vem ao de cima e você deixa de ser garantir meu bem. – retruquei maldosamente.

- Bom, chega de papo. Você quer ou não quer participar? – respondeu, estava visivelmente irritada e eu percebi que tinha conseguido chateá-la.

Embora eu quisesse, e muito, estar perto _daquele deus_, eu sabia que não poderia acontecer mais nada do que apenas olhar e sentir seus dedos. Eu necessitava me aliviar, mas não da maneira que ele podia me satisfazer.

- Não querida. Você sabe, eu também me garanto e tem um monte e homem à minha espera, querendo me saciar. – disse ainda provocando – Gostei de te conhecer. Boa festa e boa sorte para segurar o cara. – e saí directo para o meu carro, sem nem dar tempo da loira responder.

Demorei uns 10 minutos para conseguir ligar o carro. Estava com as pernas bambas depois de tudo o que tinha presenciado e não sabia se conseguiria dirigir tão agilmente, como era norma. Quando finalmente estava em condições, as mínimas possíveis, para dar o fora dali, eis que alguém entra e se senta no banco do passageiro.

Eu pulei assustada mas logo esse medo se dissipou. Ao meu lado estava _o carinha_ da casa, com o seu sorriso galanteador e alguma roupa no corpo.

- Oi linda. Me dá uma carona? – perguntou com uma voz sedutora.

- Você sempre entra no carro das outras pessoas sem ser convidado? – questionei sem responder à sua pergunta. Não me entendam mal, é claro que eu estava adorando ter aquele gostoso bem do meu lado, eu só não queria que ele entendesse logo isso.

- Bem, normalmente não. Apenas quando as mulheres são assim tão esbeltas como você – respondeu calmamente.

- As suas cantadas são péssimas. Me pergunto se o que vem depois também será.. – deixei a dúvida no ar. Sim, eu estava claramente provocando.

- Se você quiser é só conferir. – disse prontamente.

- E a sua mulher? – ciciei ao chegar perto do seu ouvido, aproveitando em seguida para dar uma mordidinha no seu lóbulo.

- Er.. Não provoca se você não tem tenções de seguir até ao fim. – falou num tom mais grave enquanto me prendia contra o banco.

- Acha mesmo que não quero ir até ao fim? – revidei.

- Se quer porque ainda estamos aqui, falando da minha mulher? – sussurrou enquanto distribuía beijos pelo meu pescoço.

- Tudo bem. Se você não quer saber dela, quem sou eu para se preocupar. – disse transtornada com a intensidade com que ele me agarrava.

Ele se separou de mim com alguma relutância e me passou para o lugar do pendura, enquanto se posicionava no do condutor e arrancou velozmente com o carro em direcção a algum lugar. Eu estava desejosa de me perder naquele corpo e nem fiz questão de saber para onde a gente estava indo.

Minutos depois, os quais pareceram horas, chegámos a um prédio bastante luxuoso, pensei de imediato que aquele seria onde ele morava. Não demoramos para sair do carro e entramos rapidamente na portaria.

- Boa noite senhor Cullen! – saudou o porteiro.

No mesmo instante me dei conta que não sabia sequer o nome do meu acompanhante. Bem, na hora certa eu iria acabar sabendo, mais valia não me preocupar.

- Vem, vamos no elevador. – me cortou os pensamentos e puxou o meu braço andando até ao mesmo.

Entramos dentro dele e assim que as portas terminaram de fechar eu senti as suas mãos me agarrarem e começarem a tirar à minha roupa. Eu estava completamente entregue mas ainda consegui fazer uma pergunta enquanto nos amassávamos.

- Vamos fazer agora? Quero dizer, aqui? – estava com essa dúvida remoendo na minha cabeça. Eu nunca tinha feito nada do género mas com certeza não iria parar.

- Achei que não queria esperar mais, além disso acho que esse lugar é ainda mais estimulante não acha? – perguntou enquanto apontava em direcção à camera instalada do nosso lado.

Não consegui sequer responder quando senti os seus dedos roçarem a minha pele. Perdi o foco e tudo o que eu queria era continuar para rapidamente o puder sentir dentro de mim.

Ele me deixou apenas de calcinha e soutien e olhava deslumbrado para mim, como se eu fosse um doce que ele queria devorar.

Retirou com alguma calma a minha parte de cima e se acabou, totalmente, nos meus seios. Eram chupões esmagadores, mordidas incessáveis e quando percebi ele já não estava aguentando o volume incomodativo que se instalara no meio das suas pernas.

Pensei em retribuir um pouco da sua vontade e desci lentamente, com as mãos percorrendo todo o seu corpo, até me colocar de joelhos e deslizar as suas calças. Olhei para a sua boxer e verifiquei que o seu amiguinho estava mais do que animado, precisava de sair cá para fora e sem tomar muito tempo libertei-o tomando-o em seguida com a minha boca.

Senti que ele gemia conforme eu ia estimulando-o. Ele agarrou com força o meu cabelo e tentava me ajudar, fazendo um vai vem gostoso para cacete. Percebi que ele estava quase gozando mas antes que isso acontecesse ele me puxou para cima e me beijou desesperadamente.

- Eu quero entrar em você, não aguento muito mais. – disse quase sem voz.

- Então entra logo e apaga esse fogo. – respondi sufocante.

Sorri quando, de seguida, ele arrancou a minha calcinha e me preencheu com um dedo. Ele fazia movimentos circulares e estava me levando à loucura. Porém eu queria mais, muito mais. Me agarrei a ele com mais força e senti um segundo dedo entrar dentro de mim e ao mesmo tempo que ele trabalhava com a parte de baixo, se acabava completamente nos meus seios voluptuosos.

- Você está tão molhada, tão pronta para mim que eu não vou mais esperar. – declarou.

Os seus dedos saíram rapidamente de dentro de mim e sem aviso prévio, não que eu precisasse, senti ele me penetrando ferozmente. Ele colocou tudo de uma só vez e começou a estocar numa velocidade incrível. Eu estava extremamente excitada e sabia que ele estava sentido tudo isso.

Se fosse uma garotinha com pouca experiencia sexual, acho que tinha sido arrombada depois da maneira que ele entrou em mim, como não sou me senti extasiada.

Ele se mexia gostoso e antes que eu pudesse gozar parou e me encarou.

- Eu quero ouvir você gemendo o meu nome. – disse olhando directamente nos meus olhos – E eu quero que você diga agora.

- Er.. Eu vou te matar se você não continuar me fodendo. – declamei com o resto de voz que tinha.

- Edward, o meu nome é Edward. É só você gemer que eu te levo às alturas. – respondeu convicto.

Eu não tinha nada a perder e agora já sabia o seu nome, o que me serviria de muito para poder gritar pedindo mais.

Pouco a pouco ele começou a se mexer dentro de mim novamente mas tenho a certeza que estava me provocando para ver se eu gemia. Eu não estava me controlando, eu já não queria me controlar.

- EDWAAAAAAARD. – berrei – mais fortee-ee. – gemi alto e em bom som.

- Eu vou me enterrar tão fundo em você que irá ser difícil até para andar depois. – sorria ao dizê-lo.

Comecei a sentir que ele estocava com mais força e profundidade. Estava fodidamente maravilhada e sabia que não iria aguentar muito mais.

- Ahhhhh, maaa-is. Que-roo mais.

- Eu dou tudo o que você quiser _linda._ – e aumentou o ritmo.

- E-dward, mais forte ainda gos-tosooo. – eu já gemia sem parar e sentia que o mesmo acontecia com ele.

- Você é tão apertada caralho, eu vou explodir a qualquer momento. – gemeu mais alto ainda.

Ele continuava estocando bem fundo e freneticamente até que nos entregamos por completo e senti os nossos gozos se misturarem. Eu estava de rastos mas estava em puro êxtase.

Esperamos alguns minutos, deixando a respiração voltar ao normal e em seguida nos vestimos. Só nesse momento pude reparar que o elevador estava no STOP e que tinha acabado _de o fazer_ num local público.

Eu não estava preocupada, muito pelo contrário, estava radiante com essa minha nova loucura. Depois de destravarmos o elevador saímos como se nada se tivesse passado e nos deparamos novamente com o porteiro. Senti meu rosto ruborizar mas não estava nem aí para o facto dele poder ter nos escutado.

Antes de chegarmos perto do porteiro, Edward se despediu e disse que tinha que ir embora mas que tinha sido maravilhoso e inesquecível. Eu sabia que era o melhor a fazer-se, ele era casado e _bem casado_ pelo que eu vi naquela festa.

Nos preparávamos para sair mas antes que isso acontecesse olhei para o lado e vi que Edward entregava umas notas ao porteiro.

- Obrigada mais uma vez Jean, é um prazer fazer negócio com você. Até à próxima! – disse desavergonhado.

Na hora se fez um clique e eu entendi tudo, eu tinha acabado de fazer sexo num elevador, com um desconhecido que nem sequer morava no prédio.

Sabe como eu me senti?

Terrivelmente fantástica. Eu era foda e essa noite ficaria sempre na minha memória.

Edward sorriu para mim como se fosse uma criança e me deu um beijo molhado de despedida. Antes de partir ainda consegui ouvir algo.

- Da próxima vez não leve calcinha, sabe que fica mais difícil retirar em lugares fechados como esse. – e riu irresistivelmente enquanto dava costas e seguia pelas ruas de Nova Iorque.

Nunca me senti tão usada e tão satisfeita ao mesmo tempo porém essa é a minha _realidade_, a minha _realidade _puramente_excitante_.

_Se querem um conselho, façam como eu. Vivam o que tenham para viver e pode ser que um dia ganhem um desses, nem que seja por uns minutos invejáveis, num elevador de um prédio completamente luxuoso e fazendo o sexo mais gostoso que alguma vez tinha provado._


End file.
